


Мальчик и собака

by Tainele



Series: Мальчик и собака [1]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Childhood Friends, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele
Summary: Каждому нужен друг, но завести его бывает порою непросто. Впрочем, возможно, иногда тебе просто повезёт наткнуться на того, кто точно так же ищет друга для себя.





	Мальчик и собака

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat для команды WTF Terry Pratchett 2019.  
Бета: nloit

_Человек собаке друг,_  
_Это знают все вокруг._  
_Понятно всем, как дважды-два,_  
_Нет добрее существа._  
м/ф «Бобик в гостях у Барбоса»  


  
  
— Твоего пса зовут Александр? — несколько озадаченно уставился на него младший Вентурия.  
  
Сэм пожал плечами. Сидящий у его ног лохматый рыжий щенок громко пыхтел, вывалив длинный розовый язык, и колотил по земле пушистым хвостом с такой скоростью, что мог бы, пожалуй, взлететь, будь хвост чуть покрупнее и располагайся на более подходящем для этого месте. Поднятое им пыльное облако окутывало и самого щенка, и брюки Сэма-младшего и заставляло Вентурию держаться подальше.  
  
Последнее Сэма вполне устраивало — общаться со случайно встреченным на улице однокашником он не очень желал, но просто проскользнуть мимо незамеченным не получилось. Возможно, стоило быть повнимательнее на уроках по скрытности. Или попросить маму взять его как-нибудь на встречу с дядей Хэвлоком. Судя по комментариям отца, тот в этой дисциплине мог дать фору всем наставникам гильдии вместе взятым, а мнению отца Сэм доверял.  
  
— Это была не моя идея, — признался он.  
  
Губы Вентурии дёрнулись, но у него всё-таки хватило ума не произнести вслух то, что сказали его глаза.  
  
«Его сиятельство герцог Анкский Сэмюель Ваймс не очень-то умеет подбирать правильные клички животным, впрочем, это вполне в его духе», — легко читалось на холёном лице.  
  
Что, впрочем, было неправдой. Сэм-младший подозревал, что если бы отцу выпал случай давать кличку питомцу сына, то его собаку звали бы Хэвлок. Или Ржав. Или Вентурия. Возможно, у него было бы _много_ собак. Скорее всего, все они идеально умели бы выполнять команды «умри» и «заткнись».  
  
Возможно, именно поэтому никто никогда не дарил ему щенков.  


* * *  


Александр действительно было не очень удобным именем для собаки. Слишком громоздкое. Возможно, конечно, кто-нибудь и называл так своих питомцев, но, скорее всего, это были псы с родословной длиннее, чем у самого Сэма — а его родословная, по крайней мере, с одной стороны, уходила корнями так глубоко, что могла бы прорасти сквозь весь Диск и оплести держащих его слонов, — псы, вальяжно лежащие у ног хозяина и поглядывающие свысока на слуг, выкладывающих в золотые миски лучшие кости, какие могли предоставить мясники города.  
  
Для лохматого рыжего щенка, восторженно носящегося за палкой по хлюпающему грязью весеннему полю, это имя было слишком претенциозным.  
  
— Лови!  
  
Сэм размахнулся. Он ещё не закончил движение, не разжал ладонь, а щенок уже сорвался с места и припустил за снарядом. Спустя пару прыжков он притормозил и обернулся к Сэму. Тот не удержался от смеха, глядя на обиженную морду приятеля.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. — Сэм перевёл дыхание, вновь поднял руку с выбранной для игры палкой. — Вот теперь… лови!  
  
Он вкладывал в бросок все силы. Старался кинуть как можно дальше, как можно выше. Но щенок, несмотря на обманки, почти всегда ловил палку ещё до того, как та падала на землю.  
  
«Они сильнее человека, — объяснял отец. — Быстрее и выносливее. И они умнее волков».  
  
Звериная сила и человеческий разум. Это и делало их такими опасными.  
  
Впрочем, от волчьих инстинктов они тоже не избавились.  
  
Щенок, длинными скачками нёсшийся по полю, подпрыгнул и подхватил палку.  
  
— Отлично! — похвалил его Сэм. — А теперь неси сюда.  
  
Щенок потрусил к нему, но, не дойдя несколько шагов, остановился, хитро поглядывая на мальчика.  
  
— Ну, — подбодрил приятеля Сэм. — Давай?  
  
Щенок продвинулся ещё на полшага. Прекрасно зная, что будет дальше, Сэм всё-таки не удержался и, протянув руку, сам шагнул вперёд. Щенок радостно взвизгнул, насколько позволяла занятая пасть, и отпрыгнул, чтобы вновь замереть, припав на передние лапы. Пушистый хвост яростно взбивал воздух.  
  
Несколько секунд мальчик и пёс мерились взглядами, а затем Сэм резко кинулся к щенку, пытаясь перехватить палку и прекрасно зная, что не успеет. Тот увернулся в последний момент, позволив ладоням мимолётно скользнуть по густой шерсти.  
  
— Стой! — Сэм предпринял ещё одну попытку, но щенок вновь без труда ускользнул в сторону. — Ну же, дай сюда! Отдай, Санни!  
  
Мальчик и собака кружили по полю, играя в «догони и отбери» — древнюю игру, которая довольно часто возникала там, где собирались вместе мальчики, собаки и палки. Мячики тоже могли подойти.  


* * *  


Имя Санни определённо нравилось щенку. Впрочем, Александр ему тоже нравилось, но по-другому.  
  
— Не назвать бы тебя так при родителях ненароком, — проворчал Сэм, опуская под стол котлету.  
  
В ладонь ткнулся мокрый нос, по кончикам пальцев скользнули гладкие острые зубы, и котлета исчезла.  
  
Александр было не самым удобным именем для собаки. В этом и была суть.  
  
Никаких Рексов, Рокки и Тоби, и уж совершенно точно никаких Вольфгангов. Моркоу предлагал Золто, но это тоже было признано слишком похожим на собачью кличку. Особенно с учётом рыжины.  
  
Имена имеют власть, и порою с ними лучше не рисковать.  
  
Иногда, впрочем, даже это не помогает.  


* * *  


Рано или поздно эта затея должна была закончиться плохо. Правда, Сэм полагал, что это «плохо» будет выражено несколько иначе. Например, родители, оторвавшись от службы, драконов и облагодетельствования города, который об этом не просил, вне запланированного графика, обнаружат в конце концов, что он разгуливает по Анк-Морпорку практически без присмотра и даже выбирается за стены. Или он не сумеет отчиститься от грязи, оставит по невнимательности какое-нибудь пятнышко, или шерстинки, или _запах_. Или кто-нибудь из знакомых уделит ему больше двух минут внимания при случайной встрече на улице, а потом упомянет об этом кому-нибудь из родителей. «Знаете, а сегодня я встретил Юного Сэма на перекрёстке Паркового и Промочной, кстати, вы завели ему собаку?»  
  
Вариант, что на него накинется грузный мужчина и, грубо зажав рот рукой, затащит в переулок, тоже существовал, но Сэм как-то не уделял ему много внимания.  
  
Щенок, зло взвизгнув, бросился было на обидчика, но получил в бок тяжёлый удар окованным железом ботинком, отлетел к стене и, ударившись о неё, рыжей кучей свалился на землю, закатив глаза.  
  
Сэм возмущённо замычал и попытался укусить чужую ладонь, но добился лишь того, что его грубо встряхнули за шиворот.  
  
— Не трепыхайся, малявка, — зло прошипел мужчина и без особого труда поволок его прочь от основной улицы, не обращая внимания на попытки сопротивляться вопреки только что полученному приказу.  
  
В конце концов Сэма впихнули в пыльное затемнённое помещение, бывшее, видимо, чьим-то давно заброшенным складом. Было видно, что периодически здесь пытается кто-нибудь жить — сейчас, например, в одном из углов были свалены мешки, явно служившие нынешнему обитателю постелью, рядом лежал завёрнутый в бумагу хлеб и торчал огарок свечи, приклеенный воском прямо к полу.  
  
Отброшенный прочь грубым движением, Сэм получил наконец возможность вдохнуть полной грудью — коей воспользовался слишком поспешно, учитывая кружащую в воздухе пыль. Не особо успешно стараясь сдержать кашель, мальчик повернулся к своему похитителю — сейчас, пожалуй, со всем правом можно было называть его так.  
  
— Итак, кто вы и что вам от меня надо? — сдержанно поинтересовался Сэм, пытаясь держаться как его учили — спокойно и с достоинством.  
  
Тем более что сейчас едва ли есть реальные причины для страха. Мужчина явно действовал в одиночку, и, как бы он ни старался тащить свою жертву по запутанному лабиринту переулков, вскоре их найдут, в этом Сэм не сомневался. Если же нет… Мальчик словно невзначай, оправляя сбившуюся одежду, скользнул ладонью по боку, проверяя спрятанный в потайных ножнах клинок.  
  
Этот похититель едва ли мог хоть сколь-нибудь претендовать на звание профессионала. Впрочем, оно и понятно — профессионалы давно уже не рисковали связываться с Сэмюелем Ваймсом без веской причины и надёжной поддержки за спиной. Конечно, то и дело предпринимались попытки воздействовать на командора через его сына. Как правило, предпринимали их недавно организовывающиеся в Анк-Морпорке группы, недовольные чрезмерно активной работой Стражи. И постепенно вокруг Сэма-младшего выстраивался своеобразный нейтралитет. Гильдии, знать и все более-менее крупные и значимые организации не трогали его, и взамен не получали крайне разозлённого командора Городской Стражи, крайне недовольную Сибиллу Овнец и слегка озадаченного сложившейся в городе крайне непростой обстановкой патриция.  
  
Похититель, выглядывавший что-то сквозь щель, оставленную прикрытой не до конца дверью, раздражённо повернулся к Сэму. Тот определённо вёл себя не так, как от него ожидали, а люди, особенно подобного склада, часто раздражаются, когда сталкиваются с чем-то, не соответствующем их представлениям.  
  
— Не твоё дело! — огрызнулся мужчина.  
  
— Эм. Простите, а чьё тогда? — уточнил Сэм. — То есть, вы именно меня притащили сюда, а не кого-то другого, так что, полагаю, меня это дело очень даже касается.  
  
Похититель уставился на него, напряжённо хмуря брови в попытке осмыслить выданную фразу, а затем сердито фыркнул и прянул вперёд, сгребая Сэма за ворот и чуть приподнимая, чтобы встряхнуть.  
  
— Ты от своего папаши подцепил манеру задавать вопросы, не затыкаясь?  
  
— То есть, вы знаете, кто мой отец?  
  
Его снова встряхнули.  
  
— В таком случае, должен предупредить… — Сэм запнулся и попытался продолжить в стиле, более далёком от дворцовых балов и украшенных произведениями искусства гостиных, в которых щебетали, обсуждая, какой он прелестный и воспитанный мальчик, дамы, облачённые в наряды, на стоимость которых год могло существовать какое-нибудь небольшое государство. — Слушайте, отец придёт в ярость, когда узнает, что меня похитили. А мой отец в ярости может быть очень плохим человеком. Он сам так говорит. Может, вы просто отпустите меня, и тогда он, может быть, даже ни о чём не узнает. Потому что я бы тоже не хотел, чтобы он об этом узнал.  
  
— Заткнись, щенок! — сердито рявкнули на него. — Этот пёс Ваймс отпускать моего брата явно не собирался, разве что на прогулку до виселицы! Жаль, у меня подходящей верёвки нет, иначе бы ты уже узнал, каково было Кевину в конце той прогулки. Но уж будь уверен, когда твой папаша доберётся до тебя, у него будут причины злиться. Тебе, правда, это уже не поможет.  
  
Сэм покачал головой, осторожно пытаясь освободить воротник из чужой хватки. Что ж, он всегда знал, что у отца не самая приятная работа, хотя подробностями тот никогда не делился с семьёй, так что об упомянутом Кевине Сэм понятия не имел, хотя и не сомневался, на виселицу Стража его провожала не просто так. Но не зря ведь его сиятельство герцог Анкский при всей своей нелюбви к ассасинам согласился, что его сыну необходимо получить как можно более полное и разностороннее образование. Сам он предпочитал отвечать за ту часть, где фигурировали сломанные коленные чашечки, а ножи приставлялись далеко не к горлу. А затем отец и сын дружно делали вид перед матерью, что подобных занятий не было, а она верила им — потому что иногда в их разговорах проскальзывали разбитые зеркала для бритья, или путешествие в Убервальд, или гномы с огнемётами, или ещё что-нибудь подобное, после воспоминаний о котором ни у кого не должно было остаться сомнений, что сын Сэмюеля Ваймса должен уметь быть Ваймсом.  
  
Сэм прикинул, не пора ли уже прибегнуть к ножу или сломанным коленным чашечкам, но дверь слабо скрипнула, чуть приоткрываясь. А его отыскали куда быстрее, чем он рассчитывал.  
  
— Я не щенок, — уверенно сообщил Сэм. — А вот _он_ — да.  
  
Похититель недоумённо нахмурился и открыл было рот — наверное, чтобы ещё раз велеть ему заткнуться, — но застыл, так и не издав ни звука. В образовавшейся тишине всё громче гремело сердитое рычание. Чем-то оно действительно напоминало собачье, насколько можно было назвать собаками тех существ, что вышли когда-то из тёмного дикого леса к горящему костру поглазеть, что же это за штука такая и нет ли возле неё чего-нибудь съедобного.  
  
Или кого-нибудь — как повезёт.  
  
Мужчина разжал кулак, отпуская Сэма и давая ему возможность отпрыгнуть подальше, медленно обернулся и уставился на припавшего к полу щенка. Тот не стал менее рыжим или менее пушистым, но сейчас, когда он не вилял хвостом, поднимая небольшой ураган, и не подпрыгивал нетерпеливо, смешно дёргая ушами и вывалив язык, а скалил острые клыки, почему-то разум наконец согласился обратить внимание, что это, должно быть, был щенок очень крупной собаки.  
  
Что-нибудь вроде волкодава.  
  
Иную версию, подкидываемую древней памятью, разбуженной рычанием, мозг старательно игнорировал ради сохранения хоть каких-то остатков мужества.  
  
Мужчина осторожно шагнул вперёд, протягивая руку.  
  
— Хороший мальчик, — пробормотал он, растягивая гласные. — Славный пёсик.  
  
Рыжая голова дёрнулась вперёд, клыки сомкнулись в миллиметрах от отдёрнутой в последний момент ладони. Проверять, правда ли эти челюсти могут одним махом перекусить ему кость или это всего лишь игра воображения, разбуженного хищным лязгом острых зубов, похитителю не хотелось.  
  
Щенок останавливаться на первом выпаде не собирался. Вздыбив шерсть, он прыгнул вперёд, на грудь мужчине, без особого труда сбивая взрослого человека с ног. Похититель, не ожидавший подобного манёвра, нелепо взмахнул руками и с грохотом рухнул на пол, со всего маху приложившись о половицы головой. Щенок ещё немного порычал, затем вытянул морду вперёд и принюхался к лицу мужчины. Тот на нависшую прямо над ним зубастую пасть никак не отреагировал, закатив глаза и обмякнув. Щенок ткнулся пару раз мокрым холодным носом в небритую щёку, фыркнул и соскочил на пол, недовольно ворча.  
  
— А ты хотел устроить тут серьёзную битву с боевыми ранениями и разрушениями? — с лёгкой насмешкой поинтересовался Сэм, склоняясь над похитителем и в свою очередь убеждаясь, что тот в самом деле потерял сознание.  
  
Щенок тявкнул.  
  
— Я не сомневаюсь, что ты справился бы, но тебе не кажется, что это как-то… слишком? Ничего этого вообще не должно было случиться. И отец будет крайне недоволен, что оно случилось. И мама. И твои родители тоже вряд ли придут в восторг, — отвернувшись от мужчины, Сэм присел рядом с щенком и быстро ощупал его бока. — Как ты?  
  
_Серебро и огонь._ Тяжёлые кожаные ботинки, даже с оббитыми железом носками, не входят в этот перечень. Хотя сломанные рёбра тоже могут быть довольно неприятной штукой, пока не заживут.  
  
Сэм вздохнул и бросил взгляд на похитителя.  
  
— Отец будет недоволен, — повторил он.  
  
Щенок покосился на него и вопросительно заскулил.  
  
— Боюсь, нет, — Сэм покачал головой. — Этот парень или очнётся и попробует вытворить что-нибудь ещё, или его кто-нибудь найдёт и всё равно доложит Страже. А потом они поймут, что мы были тут, и нам достанется ещё сильнее. Придётся рассказать им.  
  
Щенок жалобно вздохнул.  


* * *  


Он стоял в бледно-жёлтой гостиной, упорно разглядывая узор на ванильного цвета ковре, и пытался объяснить родителям, как его жизнь дошла до заброшенного склада практически на самой границе Теней.  
  
Сэм ещё с тех пор, когда начал считаться достаточно взрослым молодым человеком для того, чтобы покидать родной дом на своих двоих, много времени проводил в Псевдополис-Ярде. И был уже в довольно сознательном возрасте, чтобы заметить, как там появился ещё один мальчик. Моркоу всегда был готов к исполнению своего долга, Ангва тоже предпочитала службу домашним хлопотам, оставить ещё совсем маленького сына им было не на кого, так что Александр практически вырос в караулке Стражи. Над ним хлопотали, возможно, слегка грубовато, тролли, гномы и люди, манерами мало отличающиеся от первых и вторых, ему, как и Сэму, придумали будущее ещё до того, как он научился ходить — было достаточно легко представить, каким может вырасти рыжий мальчишка, глядя на его отца. Ангва надеялась, что именно в него пойдёт Александр. И дело было не только во внешности.  
  
В этом будущем не было четырёх лап, хвоста и игр с палкой на влажном после дождя поле.  
  
Сэм с трудом представлял, как мальчишка, впитывая чужие надежды и страхи, сумел скрыть свою сущность в тот момент, когда она начала проявляться. Он, как и прочие, ни о чём не подозревал даже, пока Александр, пламенея от смущения, сам не заговорил об этом с ним.  
  
Можно было сдерживать превращение, не соваться под полную луну, тем более что мать тоже избегала её света, можно было замаскировать запах, благо различных ароматных веществ в штаб-квартире Стражи хватало — одного визита к Шелли или Игорю могло хватить на неделю. Но волк скулил и жалобно царапал образную дверь, желая хоть немного побегать на воле.  
  
Александр пробовал выходить один, но его заметили и едва не поймали: просто для игры, желая оставить себе, ради возможной награды или пушистой золотисто-рыжей шкуры — он мог придумать много вариантов, и ни один ему не нравился.  
  
И Александру трудно было отказать. Он был сыном Моркоу. А значит, когда он просил о том, что от кого-нибудь другого показалось бы бредом, ты начинал думать, что это на самом деле не так уж и сложно. И бегать по полям за палкой в самом деле было _весело_.  
  
— Он просто хотел гулять, — тихо произнёс Сэм-младший.  
  
Его родители переглянулись. Мысль, которая проскочила между ними, практически можно было разглядеть.  
  
Собаки любят гулять. Они даже приносят своим хозяевам поводки и ботинки, намекая на то, что было бы неплохо выбраться из четырёх стен и побегать где-нибудь по травке. Или грязи. Или иному доступному покрытию, не ограниченному несколькими десятками квадратных метров человеческого жилья. Те, у кого всего лишь две ноги, так и быть, могут переждать это время где-нибудь на скамеечке.  
  
— Дорогой, — медленно начала мать, — мы понимаем, что ты хотел как лучше. Но ты сам видишь, поступить так было… не очень разумно. Мы поговорим с Ангвой, — она бросила на отца многозначительный взгляд, выдававший, кто именно будет говорить с матерью Александра, и будет лучше, если она внемлет по-хорошему. — Думаю, вы можете продолжать гулять, если вам это нравится, просто будете под присмотром. Так всем будет спокойнее, я уверена.  
  
— Ангва будет недовольна, — вполголоса заметил отец.  
  
Мать покачала головой.  
  
— Ей придётся смириться с этим, — твёрдо произнесла она. — В конце концов, Александр уже проявил свою природу. Едва ли это можно просто взять и отмотать назад, — Сибилла взглянула на сына. — Мы обсудим это. Но не думай, что ваши последние выходки останутся без последствий. Не потому, что ты помогал ему, а потому что ты подверг вас обоих опасности. Вам повезло в этот раз, но ведь всё могло быть куда серьёзнее.  
  
Сэм кивнул, продолжая разглядывать ковёр.  
  
— Ступай к себе. Мы с отцом подумаем над твоим наказанием.  
  
Ещё один кивок, и Сэм поспешил выскользнуть из комнаты. В конце концов, рассудил он про себя, всё, вроде бы, оборачивается не так уж и плохо, как могло бы.  
  
— В конце концов, может, это и к лучшему, — продолжила Сибилла, когда дверь за Юным Сэмом закрылась. — Мальчику нужен друг.  
  
Она не стала уточнять, а Ваймс не стал переспрашивать, какому именно мальчику.  


* * *  


Ангва была недовольна. Александр, нервно сопящий и вцепившийся в сидение стула, на который его водрузили, так, что побелели костяшки, а дерево напряжённо поскрипывало под детскими пальчиками, мог бы сказать это точно, даже если бы не _чуял_ её недовольство, разливающееся по всей комнате горячим облаком.  
  
Он всегда знал, что рассказать родителям будет плохой идеей.  
  
— Александр, — Моркоу запнулся, вздохнул и потёр ладонью лицо.  
  
Не так уж часто ему случалось не знать, с какими словами обратиться к окружающим. Но это был _его_ сын, и там, где другие впадали в оторопь, глядя на улыбку Моркоу или его до дрожи серьёзное лицо, тот мог _посмотреть_ в ответ. Сейчас, правда, он предпочитал разглядывать носки своих башмаков и продолжать сопеть.  
  
— Я просто хочу понять, почему, — произнёс наконец Моркоу.  
  
Сопение стало более интенсивным. Наконец мальчик чуть приподнял голову, стрельнул взглядом в сторону матери, вновь торопливо опустил глаза и что-то пробурчал себе под нос.  
  
Ангва вздохнула.  
  
— Прости, но не мог бы ты… — мягко начал Моркоу, но Александр, глубоко вдохнув, выпалил уже в полный голос:  
  
— Я не хотел, чтобы мама злилась, — он вновь засопел, но всё-таки продолжил, тараторя всё быстрее: — Она хотела, чтобы я был обычным гномом или человеком, все хотели, и я тоже хотел, но потом наступило полнолуние, и я не прятался от луны, ты же знаешь, я никогда не превращался, а тут вдруг — бац! — и я волк, но я сказал, что порвал одежду, потому что влез в кусты, и я пытался уговорить его сидеть спокойно, но он хотел бегать, и я боялся, что сорвусь, мама говорила, что волк может стать чудовищем, а я не хотел быть чудовищем, и волком не хотел быть, оно само получилось, — под конец своей тирады мальчик уже откровенно всхлипнул.  
  
Ангва снова вздохнула. Она с самого начала полагала, что воспитание будет для них с Моркоу трудным процессом. Её собственных родителей едва ли можно было назвать идеальным образцом в этом вопросе, особенно если она хотела вырастить нормального ребёнка, а не очередного Вольфганга, гоняющегося за людьми без штанов, родители Моркоу… ну, они вырастили Моркоу, и тот был, вне всякого сомнения, замечательным человеком, хоть и считал себя гномом, но иногда ему бывало трудно уловить, что Анк-Морпорк требовал от своих жителей чуть больше хитрости и умения использовать метафоры, чем гномья шахта. И, похоже, он понятия не имел, что делать с плачущим сыном.  
  
«Здесь всё сложнее, чем с другими, да? — Ангва мысленно посочувствовала ему. — Удели им капельку своего внимания, и они будут счастливы, хотя бы на ту короткую минуту, просто потому, что пообщались с тобой. Но здесь нужно быть не бравым капитаном, который помнит поимённо всех жителей города, а отцом».  
  
Который внезапно узнал, что у его сына проблемы, которых он раньше не замечал.  
  
Ангва тоже не очень-то знала, как обращаться с собственным расстроенным ребёнком, но, ориентируясь на смутные воспоминания о разговорах других женщин в Страже, подошла к стулу и села, перетянув Александра себе на колени, и неловко погладила его по голове, отогнав привычно всплывшее из подсознания недовольное «как собачку».  
  
Кажется, этот её страх, такой заметный, оказывается, для сына, и без того натворил немало дел.  
  
— Я злюсь, — начала она, пытаясь нащупать путь сквозь этот разговор, словно через зыбучие пески, — потому что ты обманывал меня и папу. И втянул в опасную затею сына командора. Но я бы никогда не стала злиться на тебя за то, что ты оказался оборотнем. Да, я хотела, чтобы ты был обычным человеком — потому что знаю, насколько тяжело может быть волком, тем более… хорошим волком, а не чудовищем. Но это не значит, что такого тебя я буду меньше любить.  
  
Александр ещё раз всхлипнул и прижался к её груди.  
  
— Правда? — приглушённо поинтересовался он.  
  
— Правда, — Ангва кивнула. — И я рада, что с тобой ничего не случилось за это время, — она отодвинула его от себя и серьёзно взглянула ему в глаза. — Нельзя просто притворяться собакой и бегать по городу под присмотром другого мальчишки, даже если это сын Сэмюеля Ваймса. Если бы что-то… разозлило волка, Юный Сэм не сумел бы тебя удержать. И даже мог бы пострадать.  
  
Александр испуганно округлил глаза, а затем задумался. Ангва знала этот взгляд, направленный словно внутрь себя. К голосу внутри своей головы. Такие голоса есть, пожалуй, у каждого, но когда ты оборотень, ты точно знаешь, кому принадлежит один из них.  
  
— Не, — пробормотал мальчик и вытер лицо кулаком. — Волк добрый. Ему… нам… мне нравится гулять. С Сэмом. И Сэму нравится гулять со мной, я знаю, я _чуял_. Я бы не стал продолжать долго, если бы ему не понравилось, честно-честно. Можно мы будем и дальше гулять вместе?  


* * *  


Выбранный парк едва ли можно было считать самым роскошным в городе. Здесь были крайне малы шансы столкнуться с кем-нибудь вроде Вентурии-младшего. И некому было коситься на не самый роскошный костюм или отпускать замечания по поводу манеры наследника самой богатой фамилии Анка носиться по лужайке за лохматым щенком, пытаясь отобрать у него палку. Зато тут были другие дети — не совсем из нижних слоёв, но из тех, кому не возбранялось носиться между деревьев с воплями и смехом, играя в прятки или салки.  
  
Появление новенького тут же привлекло их внимание. Небольшая компания быстро столпилась неподалёку, перешёптываясь и бросая любопытные взгляды на Сэма. И, конечно, их внимание не могло обойти крупного рыжего щенка у его ног.  
  
Но первой к ним подошла — или, вернее сказать, вприпрыжку подбежала — совсем мелкая девчонка, которую, скорее всего, только недавно начали отпускать на подобные прогулки — да и то в компании няни, которая сейчас пыталась поспеть за своей подопечной.  
  
— Ух ты, какая красивая собачка! — восхищённо выдохнула девочка. — А как её зовут? Она не кусается? Можно её погладить?  
  
— Его, — автоматически поправил Сэм. — Его зовут Санни. Он не кусается.  
  
— Чудесное имя, — девочка радостно улыбнулась и присела на корточки. — Привет, Санни. Дай лапу?  
  
Рыжий щенок счастливо замахал хвостом и возложил широкую когтистую лапу на протянутую детскую ладонь.  
  
Глаза девочки вспыхнули восторгом.  
  
— Ого! Дрессированный, да?  
  
— Вроде того, — согласился Сэм. — Он всё понимает, совсем как человек. А ещё он любит бегать за палками. Или мячиком.


End file.
